Often, containers that store perishable products, such as food, include a removable membrane sealed to the rim of the container. The membrane is used to help prevent the transfer of oxygen, moisture and other contaminants into the container. The membrane also provides a measure of tamper evidency. When a consumer buys the container, the membrane is removed and discarded. The container can then be used to dispense the product.
It is known to include an overcap to provide access to the product retained within a container. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,567 to LaVange shows an overcap for an open-mouthed container. The cap has two annular skirts, with one skirt including an inwardly projecting rib that engages a rim on the container to retain the cap on the container. The inner skirt is sized to fit within the open end of the container, positioning the rim between the two skirts. The cap also includes a hinged flap that selectively closes an opening in the overcap, which forms the opening for the container.
US 2005/0236465 to Stevens shows an overcap with an outer annular skirt adapted to engage the rim of a container. A hinge is provided across a top panel of the overcap to allow a portion of the top panel to be selectively rotated with respect to the remaining portions of the top panel to provide access to the product within the container. The skirt portion includes an inwardly extending rib that engages the container rim to secure the overcap to the container. The hinged portion of the overcap can be opened by moving the rib on the hinged portion over the rim of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,890 to Rich shows an overcap for a container having a hinged portion, an inner skirt and an outer skirt. The skirts are sized to engage opposite sides of the container rim. When the hinged portion of the cap is opened, the inner and outer skirts are moved away from the rim of the container. The inner skirt includes an outwardly projecting rib that engages a matching groove on the inside surface of the rim of the container.
US 2005/0167430 to Varadarajan shows an overcap for a container having an annular skirt with a pair of inwardly projecting ribs that form upper and lower grooves for receipt of the container rim therein. The overcap can be positioned in a first position, with the rim of the container engaged within the relatively lower groove, to retain a sealing membrane on the rim of the container and with the membrane being spaced from the inside surface of the overcap. In a second position, the container rim is engaged within the relatively upper groove on the overcap and the container is sealed by the engagement of the container rim with the skirt and the inside surface of the top panel of the overcap.